Things unclear
by Peaceandunity
Summary: bella sees things. All things. Yet is blind to the most important thing of all... love. As two great forces try to control her life bella is just trying to put it back together. rated M for eventual violence


**Hey Hey! It tis airam here sayin that I got many a new story comin and I hope to get em' out in the next few weeks! Srry I'm a lazy bum who can't write more than 4 chaps. I hope 2 change that soon though. Ant way here's my newest installment: Things unclear ( title bound 2 change)**

All around me I watched as people's hearts changed from love and happiness to fear and resentment. I waited, wishing I could just disappear but all the same I waited still. Dread slowly crept into my bones as the building shook. All around me the crowd ran in every direction. I knew this was no earthquake, no normal one any who. I felt as the world changed. I felt the sky open and the ground too.

Suddenly I was in a field, the one I had been in so many times as a child but it had been years since they had called upon me. I opened my eyes to the sight I had expected. They were still at their eternal arguing. Arguing about my fate like they had nothing else to do. I knew better. They mustn't have heard my arrival for they continued on. All at once I had had enough, I coughed loudly to catch their attention and they stopped their wretched arguing… for now any way. They told me that they had come to check on me. Which was a stupid comment since the can watch me from the comfort of their palaces and don't need to travel all the way to earth just to do so. When I called them out on their lie they told me that they had yet another gift to wield me. Most people would love being able to tell when some spoke of the truth or not. Me? I hated the truth, but I also hated the lies. Sometimes I wish that the power would just show up and that they wouldn't tell me. When I asked they had said, "Now how would that make you special? All Children of the Earth have things to surprise them. You get it spelled out for you ahead of time" not really my life was more of a mystery than anything else. After that I stopped asking questions though, for I knew my efforts would do no good. They told me my gift would appear soon.

_With their words, I was suddenly back where it had started the building was collapsing, now though. I ran toward the part that was collapsing with a knot in my gut, and a heavy feeling in my heart. I saw my parents being crushed and told them to pray I saw their lips moving in their final breaths. I looked around and found my sister I ran a pushed her out of the way as a chunk fell. _You won't kill my family that easily. _I thought angrily. I yelled at my sister to run while I helped the rest of the people. The world had literally turned black, as I got as many people out as I could. I closed my eyes at one point and felt my way to each person. I felt the familiar tingling in my hands as they either saved someone's life, or ended it. It was the easiest way to go as I took the pain from them like novican in their final moments. I finally found my parents dead bodies among the ruble and opened my eyes, for the first time in a while. I hadn't noticed when the fire, and policemen came along with the ambulances. I felt stares on my back as I carefully carried their bodies out of the mess and said a silent prayer for them. I continued on my way after that to finish helping as I could. _

Later as I sat in the ER with so many other families I did my best to bare the pain as I tried to numb theirs. I went around the room and tried to verbally calm them as I did spiritually. They thanked me as I moved on to the next family. I saw small kids whose parents I knew wouldn't be seeing them again, I saw teenage boys whose girl friend had been hurt, I saw parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, friends, who had lost someone of who were injured or who knew someone who was.

The scene changed and I was at the funeral. One of the hundreds that took place that week. Every family got one funeral. This one was mine. I lost all my kin cept' for my lil' sister that day.

I woke with a start and banged my head. It had been nearly seven years since just that one accident. My sister and me had been with over 600 different families, some of which had been there that day. None had worked out, for one reason or another. The healers with the Sight said that when they'd seen me on the street they'd seen them spirits in me. Some days good and some day's bad. They know I ain't a bad seed for I tries to get to church every Sunday, I even went when I had mono and the flu. The only time I'd ever missed was when I had gotten sunburn on top of chicken pox's, with a broken foot, a sprained back, the flu, mono (again), pneumonia, a stomach virus, a tempeture of over 110ºF, polio, and a REALLY bad haircut. The nuns said it was OK that I didn't attend one week even though I really **NEEDED** to go. Church helped keep the bad things away. I wanted to be stubborn but after awhile I gave in. I went on Wednesday and twice the next Sunday to make up for my absence. Anyway when I awoke I had a good feeling, I knew today me AND my sister would finally get adopted for good and be able to get out of this orphanage. I found my sunglasses and my gloves and put both on. Then I decided to see if the kids in the insane ward needed anything. This is where the kids who had a mental instability went when their parents finally gave up. I spent a lot of time there because I knew that if it weren't for my lil' sis I'd be stuck there myself. Sides I knew most of these kids weren't crazy they just saw more than the average person and it scared people. I quickly but thoroughly assessed the situation and made sure all of them were in a relatively non-deranged state.

Once that was completed I started to wander. Ya know just walk mindlessly around the building until I could sort my second sight or my sister woke up. It happened fairly regularly so anyone who saw me wouldn't think today was any different. I started to walk as though I was blind; though in some ways I guess I was back then… in reality I was far from blind. Anyway, normally just walking with a hand on the wall I could figure out my sight, that day however I merely saw one image over and over again. Just a house. An old 3 story Victorian house in the middle of a clearing with rain drizzling from a thin layer of light-gray clouds. In the dirt driveway was parked a huge ancient red truck that looked like a vampire could punch it without making muck of a dent. **(Irony meant) **Anyway all I can see is just that one image, no people, movement, sounds anything. It was driving me insane (well insaner anyway) usually I get at least some words, I guess the two forces driving my life decided I need yet another twist of fate.

**Hey! Ty 4 reading any ideas, comments questions or concerns hit the magic button.**

**Also any ideas 4 a permanent title r greatly appreciated.**

**Also I accept criticism not flames. If you flame at least have the courage to sign in and not be anonymous. It is irritating.**


End file.
